Hair Gel
by StarryTian
Summary: When Robin runs out of hair gel, the Titans take a trip to the mall…. And something happens. RobinxStarfire. Minichaptertrilogy: Three chapters.
1. First

Title: Hair Gel

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: When Robin runs out of hair gel, the Titans take a trip to the mall…. And something happens. RobinxStarfire. Mini-chapter-trilogy: Three chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I don't really want to anyways. Whoever owns them right now is doing an EXCELLENT JOB at it! (_-applauds-)_

* * *

Robin's scream echoed through the Titans Tower.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Hearing Robin's scream, the other 4 Titans rushed to his room. Starfire immediately stopped cooking her 'pudding of happiness' and flew at top speed toward his room, her head full of worrisome thoughts. Beast Boy instantly stopped playing the Game Station, and morphed into a cheetah, with Cyborg following closely behind. Raven jerked out of her meditation, and phased through the wall, taking a shortcut to Robin's room.

All 4 Titans reached his door in less than 10 seconds flat.

"Robin?" Cyborg frantically knocked on Robin's door. "Man, are you okay!"

"Robin, please open up!" Starfire shrilly called.

Suddenly, the door slid open with a _–whoosh_-, revealing a crazed Robin.

"TITANS, TROUBLE!" Robin shouted, even though he was less than 3 feet away from them. His mask was twitching wildly, and looking every which way. It was then the team realized that his hair was flopping messily over his mask.

"We have a severe crisis on our hands!"

His eyes darted around wildly, giving and impression of a badly injured mouse.

"Is it Slade?"

"Please, is it Dr. Light?"

"Great, I knew Mumbo Jumbo was going to break outta jail…"

"AHHH! Trigon's back! And he's gonna take over the world! Duck and cover!"

"Is it…"

"I RAN OUT OF HAIR GEL!" Robin screamed, half-crazy and interrupting them.

_-Silence-_

"You're joking," Raven's monotone broke through the silence.

"_That's_ what you interrupted my game for!" Beast Boy whined.

"Man, no offense," Cyborg held out his hand. "…but that's not exactly top priority, is it?"

"This is_ to_ top priority!" Robin yelled. "Why do you think I always spike my hair up? For fun? NO! It's because it keeps my hair out of my eyes when _I'm battling villains!_"

-_Awkward Silence-_

"Dude, I've never thought about it that way!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Actually," Starfire giggled. "I think you look rather _cute_ with your hair down, Robin!"

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she said innocently. "I am not… allowed to express my opinion about my teammate's appearance?"

In spite of himself, Robin managed a half-smile.

"Thanks Star, but I think we'll all have to go to the mall."

"OOOOO!" Starfire squealed, doing loop-dee-doops in the air. "I would absolutely _love_ to journey to the wondrous mall of shopping!"

"Well, I guess I need a new Biometric Refractor Disk anyways, so why not?" Cyborg said.

"Dude!" Beast Boy added. "They have the new _Clash of the Planets: Game Station version_ coming out! I AM SOOOO THERE!"

"What about you, Raven?" Robin asked.

"I'll stay home," the dark girl muttered.

"No, you most certainly will _not_ stay home!" Starfire demanded, dragging Raven to the door. "Come friends! The mall of shopping will close in 3 Earth hours!" she called over her shoulder.

The boys shrugged and followed her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner on "Matchmaking for DumboHeads!" Super sorry! Do any of you know if there's going to be a Teen Titans movie?

Beast Boy: DUDE, we have our own movie?

Robin: Cool!

Cyborg (evil twinkle in eye): I wonder what it's going to be _about,_ Boy Wonder!

Starfire: What's the title?

Raven: Dunno, that's what the authoress is trying to figure out….

A/N: Yeah, please tell me if you know!

Over and out,

StarryTian


	2. Then

Title: Hair Gel

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: When Robin runs out of hair gel, the Titans take a trip to the mall…. And something happens. RobinxStarfire. Mini-chapter-trilogy: Three chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I don't really want to anyways. Whoever owns them right now is doing an EXCELLENT JOB at it! (_-applauds-)_

**_THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO INFORMED ME THAT THE MOVIE IS CALLED "TEEN TITANS: TOKYO". YEAH!_**

* * *

**__**

Once they arrived at the mall, the Titans split up to their destinations. Beast Boy went to the video game store, Cyborg entered "Technology Today", Raven decided to go to a nearby café in the mall, and Starfire stuck around to help Robin with his hair.

"EEEKKK!" Starfire squealed, looking around the mall in wonder. "Is the mall of shopping not the most colorful place you have ever feasted your eyes on?"

"Err… yeah, sure," Robin replied, dragging Starfire into a store called "_Harry Hair" _(A/N: Haha, for you Annie!).

"Try and find some hair gel, Star." Robin ordered, returning to his usual leader-like manner.

But his command fell on deaf ears, for Starfire was too busy prancing around the shop, stuffing random hair products into his arms.

"What is this? 'Dove'… Robin do they torture cute, innocent birds and stuff them into this horrid bottle?" she read, adding the shampoo bottle on top of everything else. "OOO! OOO! 'Dye'…oh no! Once you apply this, you will 'die' yes?"

"Actually Star, 'dye' is a… thing you put in your hair to change it's color." Robin corrected, trying to balance the bottles and boxes in his arms.

"No matter!" Starfire carelessly threw the bottle behind her, and accidentally hitting an innocent shopper.

"Starfire," Robin grunted, dropping some of the items on the floor. "Can you help----"

"ROBIN!" Starfire suddenly shrieked, holding out a can-like bottle of gooey, clear, liquid. "This is most peculiar! What is it?'

Robin only glimpsed a bit of the bottle, and said, "That's hair gel. Thanks. Now can you please help me with these----"

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire exclaimed, unscrewing the cap. "May I please try it on you?"

"Star, we haven't paid for that yet!"

Starfire, however, paid him no attention, as she was already squeezing the liquid on her hands. Quite a crowd had already begun to form around the two teen heroes, anxious to see what would happen next.

"Star!" Robin dodged her hair-gel-filled hands, still trying to balance the hair products in his arms. "Star---- Starfire! Stop! Star!"

"Robin… just… hold… still!"

The crowd was trying to stifle their laughter, in respect of their protectors. Suddenly, Starfire's hands dove into Robin's hair, knocking them clean off their feet. They were in an…interesting position.

"I am victorious!" Starfire yelled triumphantly, now attempting to spike her leader's hair.

What made matters worse for Robin, was that the crowd was laughing freely now.

"Starfire!" Robin wheezed out, for he was no match compared to Starfire's alien strength. "Get off me! Star! Starfire!"

Then, a flicker of worry dashed across Starfire's face.

"Starfire, can you _please_ get off me?"

"Oh, right. Many apologies, friend Robin," Starfire carefully got off him, hands still in Robin's hair.

"Erm… Star? You can… let go of my hair now…"

"I… can't…" Starfire muttered embarrassedly, looking away.

"I know you like my hair and all," Robin teased, giving Starfire one of his cocky smiles that no girl could resist. "But you have to let go _some_ day!"

"Robin, is hair gel supposed to be sticky?" she abruptly asked him.

"UH… sometimes. Why?"

"I believe that… this sticky substance is not hair gel after all…" Starfire nervously fidgeted around.

"What!" Robin looked around for the bottle. When he spotted it laying around the floor, he picked it up and read the label.

"TEMPERARY GLUE FOR WIGS?" he exclaimed, disbelieving.

"I am… sorry?" Starfire tried.

"Ugh…" Robin inwardly groaned, as he imagined the Jump City paper tomorrow. "_Is the Boy Wonder Having a Bad Hair Day?"_ flashed in his mind over and over again.

Neither Robin nor Starfire had noticed the crowd steadily growing. It was enough to drive any teen hero insane.

"ALRIGHT!" Robin bellowed over the laughter, and pointing fingers. "NOTHING TO LOOK AT!"

They waddled through the exit of the store, with Starfire' hands still in Robin's hair.

"Excuse me… pardon me… oh! Many apologies…" were heard from Starfire.

When the two teen heroes finally squeezed out of the crowd, they were met with no other than…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I just have loads of homework that I have to do… (_-grumbles-)_… and also, I'll only update every weekend. I have NO TIME during the weekdays…

Robin: On a more happier note, we know what our movie is called!

Beast Boy: DUDES! It's called, "_Teen Titans: Tokyo"_!

Cyborg: Hmmm… sushi. I like sushi.

Raven: You like everything that has to do with food.

Cyborg: Do NOT!

Raven (hand on hips): Oh yeah? Then what about that time you ate the Supreme Creator?

Cyborg (defiantly): Hey! He tasted good!

Beast Boy (triumphant): Ha! So you ADMIT you like tofu!

Cyborg: Man, that wasn't tofu, it was -----

Starfire: Friends! Please do not bicker! I would like to thank our WONDERFUL reviewers who told us what our movie is called!

Robin (interrogation-mode): Any idea when it's coming out? When's the new season? What are our new episodes called? Do me and Starfire kiss? Does Terra come back? Is this the last season? How many seasons are there in total? Are there any new Titans? Are there any new villains? Like Slade? Does he come back? I don't like Slade! In fact, I would like to rip off his head and----

Starfire: Robin, we do not have time for your endless ranting.

StarryTian: No kidding. Please review!

Over and out,

StarryTian


End file.
